


We Don't Kiss and Tell

by Radicalkay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Muke - Freeform, and kiss a lot, and tagging, im bad a writing, im such trash, michael's home life sucks serious ass, they cuddle, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radicalkay/pseuds/Radicalkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael really didn't know what he was thinking when he kissed Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is muke basically because this ship is cute as hell and I feel like they've totally made out. Um all my fics sort of exist in a US/UK/Australian limbo like Im too lazy to research anything so I might throw like a 'mum' in there somewhere but I really know nothing about other countries bye

Michael lived at Luke’s house.

 

Not literally, but he might as well have just moved in because he only went home when he ran out of clothes to wear or his mum specifically asked him to. (And even when that happened he would wind up at Luke’s a few hours later)The arguments had started when Michael was 14, and by 15 he’d moved almost all of his belongings to Luke’s house. Now at 16, he’d been adopted as the fourth child.

 

Their friendship had erupted out of the blue. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t known each other, but somewhere along the way they’d got off on the wrong foot and basically avoided each other at all costs. Different friends, different ideals, different lifestyles.

 

If Luke hadn’t worn a Blink182 shirt the day they got paired for a project, they probably wouldn’t have been friends at all.

 

But he had and now you couldn’t find one without the other.

 

“Michael get up.” Kicking the figure splayed out across his bed, Luke rolled his eye and pulled a shirt over his head. “Seriously Mikey get up, Ash is coming to pick us up and if we aren’t _outside_ he swears he’s going to leave us.” Whether Ashton would actually leave them or not was the real question, and if he was being honest Luke didn’t doubt that he would.

 

“Tell him to go fuck ‘imself.” Luke sighed. “I’m leaving without you.” But Michael knew he wouldn’t so he dragged himself out of bed, ran his fingers through his hair and hastily threw his clothes on when a horn beeped outside.

 

“I I have one request for you two, _one_ and-“

 

“Oh shove off Ashton.” Grinning, the older boy leaned over to ruffle Michael’s hair, cackling when he reared back. “We still have to get Calum so no food this morning.” Laughing at the uproar in the backseats he reached under the dash and tossed a bag back. “I’m kidding, honestly you guys are ridicules.”

 

And basically that’s how life was.

 

School, band practice (alternatively known as doing fuck all and playing FIFA) and once the other two boys went home Michael and Luke would retreat to Luke’s (their) room and work on schoolwork. (read: cuddle and listen to music)

 

It wasn’t awkward or out of the ordinary; it was just them.

 

Nuzzling against Luke’s neck, Michael sighed; the blonde boy lazily tapped out the beat to the Ed Sheeran song playing in the background on his arm and slid his other hand around Michael’s waist. He liked it like this, when you couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other began, legs tangled together and arms encompassing each other. He grown so accustomed to Luke, the way he felt, the way he smelled, the way he blearily ruffled his hair in the morning and blinked owlishly at Michael like he wasn’t quite used to having him in his bed; Luke made it easy for him to forget the shit storm waiting for him if he ever decided to go home.

 

Michael wasn’t quite sure when the atmosphere had shifted; the sun had set, almost all the light bleeding out of the room to take the form of the moon shining through the blinds. He was on top of Luke, his head pillowed on the taller boys chest, their legs slotted together. Luke carded his fingers through Michael’s hair, his other hand slipping under his shirt to rub circles on his hip.

 

Humming softly, Michael pushed up against Luke’s hand when he stopped playing with his hair, cracking one eye open to find the blonde boy looking down at him with what could only be described a _fond_ expression. What he did next didn’t really have a reason; maybe it was how his eyes glittered blue in the moonlight, or maybe it was just because this had been a long while coming.

 

Michael leaned up, pressing his lips against Luke’s.

 

There was a small moment of panic when the other boy froze, but in a few moments Luke began to kiss back, licking into Michael’s mouth as the other boy moved so he was straddling the blonde. Luke’s hands found Michael’s waist, digging his fingers in and nibbling at his lip, grinning into the kiss when Michael gasped slightly.

 

Pupils blown, Michael rocked back to look at the gorgeous boy lying under him, gazing up at him through lidded eyes. This was either the best idea they’d ever had, or the worst, but the moment was broken when Liz called up the stairs that it was time for dinner.

 

Michael wanted to kiss Luke again.

 

Instead he jumped off the bed and ran to the door. “Come on, I think your mum is making tacos!”

 

Dinner consisted of nothing but shy glances and electric touches; A chill ran down Michael’s spine every time Luke would accidentally(?) brush up again him. He hoped no one else at the table noticed how red his cheeks were.

 

“I should probably go home.” Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Michael couldn’t help but smile at the offended look on Luke’s face from where he was engulfed in blankets. “Don’t be stupid Mikey.” When he still just shifted back and forth, Luke rolled his eyes and clambered out of the bed, grabbing a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and shoving them into Michael’s fidgeting hands. “Change and come to bed okay?”

 

When he didn’t move, Luke scooted forward, looping his finger in Michael’s beltloops and pulling him until their noses brushed and he could count every freckle on Luke’s cheek- _it occurred to Michael then, that this wasn’t what teenage boys did. They didn’t cuddle and sleep together and kiss and get this close but he honestly didn’t care because he craved it-_

 

“Please?” Stumbling backwards, Michael nodded wordlessly and turned to go to the bathroom, suddenly out of breath and so, so confused.

 

He didn’t let himself think when he slid under the covers (when he’d first started staying at Luke’s house he’d stayed in the guest room but not anymore). Luke’s hand curled around his wrist, pulling him closer until they lay face to face, green and blue meeting in the dark. He didn’t let himself think when he leaned in, kissing Luke slowly and sweetly.

 

/////

 

The next day, Michael went home after school.

 

Well, legally his home but not _really_ his home (because home was wherever Luke was) Blue eyes had watched him sadly when he asked Ashton to take him back to his house instead of Luke’s because “He needed to check on some stuff”.Almost instantly he decided it was a terrible idea because the first thing his mother did was scream at him for not coming home for nearly a month; it was barely 3 o’clock and she was already piss drunk and Michael wanted to cry.

_He remembered when they used to do things, they’d go to the movies and get ice cream and do things families were supposed to do-_

 

Every time his phone would buzz he would resolutely ignore it because he was _not_ going back to Luke’s house until he’d figured out why his heart would race every time he saw the blonde boy; why his fingers would tremble and his cheeks would flush; why Luke had kissed him (and he’s kissed back).

 

Michael was confused but listening to his parents yell wasn’t helping him.

 

Lying alone in his bed wasn’t helping him.

 

At 11 o’clock he snuck out of his window and walked to Luke’s house.

 

(When he got there an hour later Luke was still up in his room and his eyes lit up when Michael knocked on his window)

 

They didn’t talk about it.

 

They didn’t talk about the no longer just-friendly positions they would find themselves in. They didn’t talk about the glances and touches and racing hearts.

 

To wake Michael up in the morning, Luke had started kissing him, first on his forehead, then his nose, then his lips; and if Michael still wouldn’t budge he’d pin him down and tickle him, kissing the laughter out of Michael’s mouth.

 

In between classes Michael found himself pinned against a wall behind the school, letting Luke suck hickeys on his neck that he was forced to hide with jackets and sweatshirts (Luke had laughed when Michael yelled at him)

 

Cuddling had turned into lazy make out sessions, fingers wandering up and down their bodies and it felt as simple as breathing (really why hadn’t they thought of this sooner)

 

They didn’t tell Calum and Ashton, because they didn’t know _what_ they were doing. It didn’t become a _problem_ , until in the middle of band practice, Michael said something _particularly witty_ and Luke just couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and pressing his lips to the guitarist’s.

 

“You’ve been kissing and you’re not sharing?” Was Calum’s outraged response, arms crossed indignantly. “I mean we’re a band we’re supposed to share everything, you two have been getting off and leaving Ash and I out, damn.” They laughed and moved on (and it wasn’t until later did Ashton nervously ask if they were dating and Luke and Michael didn’t have and answer because if they were honest they weren’t really sure)

 

“ _Are_ we dating?” Tracing patterns on Luke’s hip with his finger, Michael ducked his head, his cheeks heating at the weight of the blue-eyed boy’s stare. “Dunno, do you want to be?” Catching Michael’s cheek with his hand, Luke caught his eye and smiled shyly. “Well, I like _you_ , so I mean, if you wanted to, we could probably-“

 

Rolling his eyes, Michael pulled the younger boy closer, slotting their mouths together and surging forward, letting his hands find Luke’s waist. He pulled back for a moment, his heart swelling at the sight of mussed blonde hair and sparkling eyes. “Course I’ll go out with you.”

 

_Michael kissed him._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
